Breathe
by Athenadap
Summary: Teruntuk siapapun yang sudah berjuang tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain. Percayalah, selalu ada hikmah yang bisa di petik, bahkan dari kegagalan sekalipun./ 3 july / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018


**Breathe**

.

.

.

 **ATHENADAP**

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Prompt #64

.

.

.

Sasusaku AU

.

.

.

Teruntuk siapapun yang sudah berjuang tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain. Percayalah, selalu ada hikmah yang bisa di petik, bahkan dari kegagalan sekalipun./3 july/ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018.

.

.

.

Langit sore hari terlihat gelap dengan awan hitam yang menghalangi matahari bersinar. Pertanda hujan akan segera turun untuk menumpahkan air yang sudah mengendap dan siap untuk menghujami bumi dalam sekejap. Untuk sebagian orang mungkin itu hanya cuaca yang biasa tapi lain halnya untuk beberapa orang yang merasa bahwa hujan kali ini jatuh ke bumi untuk mewakili perasaan yang mereka alami. Dan salah satunya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung yang sedang duduk termenung di tempat kesukaannya. Sebuah danau yang terbentang luas dan di sekeliling danau tersebut banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Tempat dimana matahari selalu terbenam dan memberikan pemandangan _sunset_ yang sangat indah. Tempat yang selalu ia datangi jika ia merasa sedih, gundah, ataupun lelah akan sesuatu. Dan dia sekarang disini dengan tiga perasaan tadi yang memenuhi memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sesak.

Sakura terduduk dan menatap danau itu dengan pandangan kosong. Matahari sudah terbenam dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lampu remang yang menerangi tempat ini. Kegelapan menemaninya, juga suara-suara hewan kecil yang saling bersangkutan membuat suasana terasa sangat mencengkam dan menakutkan. Tapi tidak untuk gadis itu.

"Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggil namanya, jelas bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Karena ia mengenal dengan baik suara dan juga aroma tubuh dari seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia tetap memandangi danau tanpa niat untuk menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang memanggilnya. Melihat seseorang yang dipanggilnya tak berniat menjawabnya, lantas orang itu pun duduk di samping Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Sakura apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Semua orang mencarimu _babygirl_. " Ujar Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura yang berbeda umur 2 tahun dengannya. Kekasihnya yang seorang mahasiswa manajemen bisnis di universitas paling bagus di jepang.

 _Mahasiswa_.

Mengingat kata itu tanpa bisa di cegah Sakura kembali menangis sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya menangis pun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Sakura kembali menangis dengan kencang. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia rasa di bahu kekar milik Sasuke sembari meremas kaos dan jaket milik lelaki itu dengan kencang.

Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu dengan penuh pengertian. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan jaketnya yang basah akibat tangisan kekasihnya. Sungguh, yang paling penting baginya adalah perasaan gadis ini. Kekasihnya sedang sedih, dan ia tahu persis apa yang menyebabkan gadisnya menangis seperti ini.

"Tak apa, aku disini Sakura." Kata Sasuke sembari mencium rambut Sakura dengan penuh cinta. Lampu taman di samping Sakura menjadi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan kesedihan mendalam miliknya. Juga di temani oleh kekasihnya yang telah menemaninya susah dan senangnya selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Sasuke mendengar Sakura berkata lirih di telinganya. "Aku gagal Sasuke-kun." Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh kekasihnya.

"Tidak _babygirl_ , perjuanganmu masih panjang. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun? K-kau tahu sendiri kan perjuanganku selama setahun ini bukan? A-aku belajar mati-matian Sasuke-kun, dari pagi sampai malam aku selalu berkutat dengan buku dan les yang melelahkan. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk belajar agar aku bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu. T-tapi kenapa..?" Ujar Sakura sembari tersendat-sendat, ia makin mendekatkan badannya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Seolah-olah meminta Sasuke untuk memegang erat dirinya, karena ia sudah sampai di titik batas kemampuannya. Ia lemah, rapuh, juga marah dalam satu waktu. Takdir seolah-olah mempermainkannya dan menyakitinya dalam sekejab, menjatuhkan impiannya yang setinggi langit ke dalam jurang dalam dan tak terlihat ujungnya.

"Kusiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna, bahkan kau juga merasa aku mengabaikanmu bukan Sasuke-kun?" Kekeh Sakura pelan tanpa menghentikan tangisannya. "Makan aku lupakan, teman aku lupakan, bahkan kekasihku sendiri pun aku lupakan hanya untuk belajar siang malam demi menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa sakit di dalam dadanya, karena ia tahu seberapa besar usaha gadis ini untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Sakura selalu berkata bahwa ia ingin menyusul Sasuke ke universitas yang sama dengannya, walau dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Sakura ingin bersama dengannya, tentu saja Sasuke mendukung penuh niatan Sakura itu. Ia hanya diam saja saat Sakura mulai jarang membalas pesan singkatnya, tidak menjawab saat ia menghubungi gadis itu, dan selalu menolak jika ia ajak keluar untuk sekedar menonton atau berjalan-jalan.

Sebagai seorang kekasih yang pengertian, Sasuke sangat paham bahwa Sakura sedang memperjuangkan masa depannya dengan penuh semangat. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberi pengertian seluas samudra untuk gadis kecilnya itu agar tak merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan dirinya.

Ia menemani Sakura saat gadis itu masih berkutat dengan buku _biologi_ di tangannya dan melupakan makannya. Ibu gadis itu sampai menghubunginya di hari liburnya. Ibu nya bilang bahwa Sakura menolak makan dari pagi sampai sore, maka Sasuke mengambil alih dan menyuruh Sakura makan dengan tegas. Dengan ancaman ia tak akan pulang sebelum Sakura makan, dan dengan pelan-pelan Sasuke menyuapi Sakura karena takut menganggu gadis itu. Ia juga menjemput kekasihnya yang pulang jam 11 malam, padahal ia sendiri sedang kerja kelompok dengan temannya. Tapi ia lebih karena khawatir dengan gadis itu karena akan pulang sendiri setelah les _matematika_ nya. Bahkan disaat gadis itu sakit gara-gara kelelahan dan harus menginap di rumah sakit selama satu minggu, dengan ajaibnya gadis itu mempersingkatnya menjadi dua hari. Ia beralasan tak mau membuang waktunya dengan berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Membuat Sasuke uring-uringan melihat Sakura yang tak memperdulikan kesehatannya sendiri malah asyik berkutat dengan buku _kimia_ tebal miliknya.

Melihat gadisnya,kekasihnya, dan belahan jiwanya menangis seperti ini mampu membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat tak berguna. Seiring dengan kerasnya tangisan Sakura, bertambah pula sakit di hati Sasuke mendengarnya. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah merengkuh gadis itu, agar gadisnya tak merasa sendiri dan tak merasa bahwa dunia mengkhianatinya saat ini.

Lewat pelukannya, Sasuke seolah mengirim pesan tak langsung kepada Sakura bahwa ia siap menjadi penopang kedua kaki gadis itu saat lelah. Ia siap menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Sakura dengan segenap jiwa dan raga nya agar kekasihnya tak disakiti oleh siapapun. Dan ia juga siap untuk melakukan apapun demi kekasihnya ini.

Kekasihnya yang baru lulus dari _Konoha International High School_ tahun ini, kekasihnya yang sudah belajar di pendidikan formal dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah menengah atas selama 12 tahun, kekasihnya yang sudah belajar mati-matian selama setahun terakhir untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi yang ia idam-idamkan untuk memperebutkan satu kursi di jurusan kedokteran umum agar kelak ia bisa menjadi dokter juga wanita seperti ibunya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Warna merah dan juga tulisan 'maaf' menjadi pembuka saat Sakura membuka pengumuman hasil ujian perguruan tingginya. Kerja kerasnya, keringatnya, tangisannya, juga lelahnya ternyata belum mampu untuk membuatnya tertawa dan menangis haru di akhir perjuangannya. Yang ia dapat justru tangisan penuh derita yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasakan perasaan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, dan Sasuke dengan pelan melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Sakura secara hati-hati. Seolah-olah tubuh itu akan hancur remuk tak tersisa jika ia salah tindakan. Sakura mengusap kedua matanya dan menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila juga perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Seseorang berkata padaku." Ujar Sasuke sembari merangkul bahu Sakura dan menatap lurus ke arah danau yang tenang. "Jika kau merasa bahwa dunia menyakitimu, mengkhianatimu, dan menghempaskan dirimu jatuh. Maka yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menaikkan dagumu dan membungsungkan dadamu dengan tegap. Jangan bersembunyi maupun melarikan diri dari hal itu." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa menghentikan ciuman penuh kasih sayangnya di puncak rambut gadis itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Orang-orang bilang bahwa hasil tidak akan mengkhianati proses. Ku lalui proses panjang nan melelahkan itu dengan segenap hati. Aku tidak mengikuti teman-temanku yang memakai 'jalan pintas' sebagai proses mereka. Karena aku ingin berjuang dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi ternyata hasilnya malah begini." Adu Sakura sembari menghela nafas kasar.

"Perjuanganmu masih panjang Sakura. Pepatah mengatakan 'ada banyak jalan menuju roma.' , bukankah pepatah itu berlaku untuk semua orang termasuk dirimu? Jangan menyerah di tengah jalan Sakura. Temanku gagal dan masuk ke universitas setelah sebelumnya di tolak 7 kali. Tapi karena kegigihannya ia sekarang berhasil." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut Sakura dan menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar lembut dari rambut gadis itu.

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku tak mau gagal 7 kali Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan gagal 7 kali _babygirl_ , kau gadis paling kusayangi dan juga paling pintar yang aku kenal." Sasuke menambahkan. "Kau masih bisa berjuang, bukankah 3 minggu lagi ada ujian lagi hm? Kau bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku juga jurusan yang sangat kau cintai itu lewat ujian itu _babygirl_. Kau masih bisa berjuang." Ulang Sasuke dengan nada lembutnya.

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih sesenggukan. Menangis ternyata mampu mengeluarkan hampir semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Karena secara tak langsung menangis adalah cara tubuh mengeluarkan kata yang tak sanggup diucapkan oleh mulut.

"Apa aku bisa?" Lirih Sakura sembari menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu kau bisa! Aku percaya padamu, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mu percaya padamu, sasori- _niisan_ percaya padamu, juga teman-teman dekatmu percaya padamu! Apalagi yang kurang Sakura?" Jawab tegas Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Melihat gadisnya yang masih terdiam tak menjawab perkataannya, membuat Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya.

 _Ternyata masih menangis_ , batin Sasuke miris.

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan mencengkram pelan dagu dan pipi Sakura menggunakan ibu jari juga telunjuknya. Sebelah tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelap air mata yang masih menggenang di iris emerald gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

" _Breathe_ Sakura." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Tarik nafas yang dalam hingga hanya rasa sesak yang kau dapat, lalu buanglah dengan perlahan sampai kau merasa tidak ada lagi udara yang tersisa di rongga dadamu. Itulah langkah pertama yang harus kau lakukan jika kau merasa masalahmu semakin berat Sakura. Itu selalu berguna untukku." Lanjut Sasuke sembari tersenyum hangat.

Sakura mengikuti saran kekasihnya, dan ia merasa sedikit tenang. Lalu Sakura menatap iris _onyx_ gelap milik Sasuke.

"Lagi." Perintah Sasuke. Yang dituruti langsung oleh gadis itu. Setelah dirasa gadis itu agak tenang, Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan pernah menyerah _babygirl_ , aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat. Bahkan badai dan tsunami pun tak akan sanggup merubuhkanmu. " Sakura menepuk dada bidang Sasuke sembari terkekeh kecil mendengar lelucon pria itu. "Aku serius _babygirl_ , kau kuat dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Tapi perlu kau tahu. Sekuat apapun kau menendang dunia dengan kakimu itu, akan ada saatnya kedua kakimu lelah. Maka disitulah aku akan menopangmu,melindungimu , juga menemanimu. Anggaplah kegagalanmu ini karena tuhan belum ingin kau menyerah dengan cepat. Tuhan ingin tahu sejauh mana kau akan berjuang untuk cita-citamu, untuk masa depanmu. Tingkatkan lagi usahamu, aku yakin kau pasti akan berhasil. Karena aku percaya padamu." Ujar Sasuke sembari mencium bibir Sakura dan melumatnya sekilas. Dan dijawab Sakura yang memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada Sasuke.

"Meski aku harus mengabaikanmu lagi?" Tanya Sakura tak enak. Kemudian dibalas anggukan kepala dari Sasuke sembari mencium gemas Sakura di bibir secara berulang.

"Ya, aku bahkan rela kau abaikan _babygirl_. Tapi kau harus membayarnya nanti."

"Bayar bagaimana? Aku kan tidak meminjam uang padamu." Sahut Sakura jengkel. Ekspresi seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dan akhirnya mencium bibir Sakura sembari menggigit bibir gadis itu.

"Aw! Sakit Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau menggigit bibirku?! _Ish_." Pekik Sakura kaget akibat tindakan Sasuke tadi. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa kecil tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi istriku ketika kau lulus kedokteran _babygirl_. Bukankah setimpal dengan pengorbananku sekarang padamu hm? " Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping karena malu. Walau dalam keadaan remang-remang, Sasuke dapat melihat rona tipis di kedua pipi Sakura. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia tertawa lebar.

"Jangan menyerah _okay_?Selama langit masih di atas, kau masih bisa berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan aku pastikan bahwa aku selalu disampingmu untuk menemanimu."

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke yang selalu mendukungnya, juga orang tuanya, juga teman dekatnya yang selalu menyemangatinya disaat suka maupun duka. Dibalik gagalnya ujian masuk perguruan tinggi ini, ia bisa mengambil hikmah bahwa sepertinya tuhan belum puas dengan usahanya. Ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar tuhan bisa melihat seberapa besar keinginannya itu.

Benar kata kekasihnya, ada banyak jalan menuju Roma. Jika tak bisa dengan cara menaiki pesawat, kenapa tidak dengan berlayar dengan kapal? Atau berjalan kaki dan menumpang dengan orang lain? Dimana ada kemauan, disitu ada jalan. Asalkan ia terus bergerak maju, ia yakin bisa mencapai keinginannya. Bukan termenung juga menangisi nasibnya sembari diam dan tak mau berusaha lagi.

Jika untuk sebagian orang umur 17 tahun adalah waktu yang pas untuk masuk kuliah, berbeda bagi sebagian lain yang merasa bahwa mereka harus bekerja dulu untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah dan baru bisa masuk di umur 19 tahun. Walau setiap orang mempunyai waktu yang sama 24 jam sehari, tapi mereka semua berada di zona waktu yang saling berbeda.

Pepatah mengatakan 'hanya karena kau lebih lambat dari orang lain, bukan berarti kamu gagal'. Dan Sakura benar-benar paham maksud dan tujuan dari kalimat itu sekarang. Jika tak bisa lari, maka ia bisa berjalan. Jika tak bisa berjalan, maka ia bisa merangkak secara perlahan. Apapun itu asal tidak berdiam diri tanpa usaha.

Ia bahkan sempat memikiran niatnya untuk bunuh diri saja. Tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya sekedar niat yang sudah terbawa angin lalu. Mungkin jika Sasuke tak datang tepat waktu dan menyemangatinya, ia akan merealisasikan niatnya itu di sini. Tapi memikirkan bahwa ada banyak orang yang menyayanginya juga percaya bahwa ia bisa, kembali mengikis niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Yang ia butuhkan adalah dukungan dan pelukan hangat Sasuke. Biarlah niatnya ini terbang terbawa dinginnya angin malam agar Sasuke tak mengetahuinya. Karena jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, maka yang pria itu lakukan adalah menceramahinya.

"Pulang?" Ajak Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sakura. Sasuke menarik Sakura dan sekarang mereka berdiri di samping lampu taman berwarna putih. Sejenak Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat ketika melihat keadaan sekitar. Gelap dan terasa menakutkan. Kepala Sakura terangkat ketika tangannya di genggam balik secara erat oleh tangan besar nan hangat milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan memiringkan wajahnya sembari mencium Sakura kembali secara perlahan. Ciuman pelan tanpa tergesa-gesa maupun pemaksaan. Hanya ada ciuman lembut, perhatian, dan hangat. Bahkan hangatnya mampu Sakura rasakan sampai relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Mengirimkan getaran hangat yang seketika membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa menyenangkan. Menghilangkan aura kesedihan yang beberapa waktu sebelumnya mendominasi di antara mereka.

Bibir Sasuke masih memanggut dengan bibir Sakura. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menekan tekuk Sakura agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan dengan perlahan Sakura membuka bibirnya kemudian mereka lidah merekan saling bertautan. Disusul oleh rangkulan Sakura pada Sasuke yang semakin erat. Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena suara bergerumuh dari perut Sakura. Sambil tertawa Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan tangannya kembali menggenggam erat Sakura kemudian menarik gadis itu.

"Lapar _babygirl_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, lapar sekali Sasuke-kun. Belikan aku eskrim juga ya nanti?" Pinta Sakura memelas. Dan Sasuke mengecup pelan puncak rambut Sakura.

" _Anything for my babygirl_." Jawab Sasuke lembut. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang tenang dan damai. Dengan janji yang baru saja Sakura buat dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa gagal bukan berarti ia harus menyerah, malah itu harusnya dijadikan cambuk untuk dirinya agar berjuang kembali dengan keras. Masih terlalu cepat jika ia harus menyerah sekarang, maka ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berjuang kembali untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Agar tidak mengecewakan semua orang yang sudah percaya dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

 **END**

 **.**

~0~

.

^0^

.

~0~


End file.
